Ghost Lens
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Hatsune Miku mendapatkan kacamata yang membuatnya dapat melihat sosok hantu jahat yang berniat mencelakakan sahabatnya. Chapter 5 Updated dan TAMAT sudah nih cerita! Kebenaran di masa lalu terungkap bersamaan dengan kejanggalan di masa selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

Merodine V Presented

**"Ghost Lens"**

Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan milik kami!

A/N: Ini baru chappie awal jadi belum terlalu serem. Tunggu next chappie okay?

Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku P.O.V)<strong>

Dunia ini kelihatan kelabu bagiku. Aktifitas monoton dari tiap manusia yang amat membosankan. Semuanya hanya hal yang sama setiap harinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku suka dari dunia ini. Yaitu kematian. Bukan, aku bukan seorang psikopat atau apapun itu. Hanya saat ada kematian, airmata dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah peduli padanya turun menetes. Penyesalan yang nantinya akan membawa pelajaran bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Ya, itulah yang aku suka dari dunia ini.

Aku Hatsune Miku dan aku bersekolah di Vocaloid High School, tepatnya kelas 8-A. Teman-temanku mengenal diriku sebagai gadis yang dingin terhadap orang lain. Aku memang kurang suka bersosialisasi dan membaur dengan orang-orang baru. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman yang setia dan dapat mengerti diriku. Mereka adalah Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Kaito Shion. Sementara yang lainnya menganggap aku sebagai gadis yang aneh, misterius, dan berbahaya.

"Ohayou, Miku~!"

Aku menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Ah, itu dia teman-temanku.

"Yo, Miku. Hari yang cerah ya?" sapa Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, seperti biasanya." jawabku singkat.

"Oh iya, Miku. Aku tadi bertemu kakek aneh dijalan. Katanya, aku dalam bahaya. Kau percaya tidak?" tanya Rin.

"Hn.. Kau bertemu kakek itu di jalan mana?" tanyaku. Sepertinya ada peramal gadungan lagi.

"Di jalan Haito, disamping jembatan deh pokoknya." ucap Rin lagi.

"Aku akan cek nanti." ucapku. Rin berterimakasih sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, hal-hal mistis begitu masih aja dipercayain. Kayak anak kecil aja ah." celetuk Len. Dia langsung dicubit oleh Rin.

"Siapa tau memang aku sedang dalam bahaya! Memangnya kamu mau aku kena bahaya?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, nggak sih.." jawab Len.

"Sudahlah, Len. Manusia kan memang tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini." ucapku. Len memang sangat sulit percaya pada hal-hal mistis.

"I-Iya deh, maaf Miku." ucap Len takut.

"Minta maaf pada Rin, bukan aku." ucapku. Len pun meminta maaf pada Rin.

"Hahaha.. Yaudah deh, aku ke kelasku duluan ya?" ucap Kaito dan masuk ke kelasnya, 9-C. Kaito memang setahun lebih tua dariku, dan dua tahun lebih tua dari Kagamine.

"Sip, onii-san!" ucap Rin. Kaito pun masuk ke kelasnya duluan.

Urutan di sekolah ini pun aneh menurutku. Kelas 9 berada di lantai terbawah, sementara kelas 7 ada di lantai teratas.

"Mm.. Aku masuk kelas duluan ya, Rin, Len." ucapku.

"Ah, ok." ucap Len. Sementara Rin menarik tanganku, menahan aku masuk ke kelas.

"Pulang sekolah mau menemui kakek tua itu bareng sama aku nggak?" ajak Rin.

"Tunggu aku di gerbang, ok?" ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Rin mengangguk, dia kelihatan sangat lega.

Aku pun masuk ke kelas dan,

"Eh, eh, si cewek aneh udah dateng rupanya. Hehehe.." ledek seorang perempuan berambut kuning. Akita Neru. Aku sih sudah biasa dengan ucapannya yang nggak penting itu.

"Eh temen-temen, tau nggak sih kenapa Miku itu diem terus?" seru Neru didalam kelas.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya yang lain.

"Dia kan freak! Sok ngerti mistis! Apa jangan-jangan memang dia keturunan setan? Hahaha..!" ledek Neru. Sayang sekali, aku sudah kebal.

"Sigh.. Lo berisik banget sih Ner. Nggak bisa diem bentar aja apa? Ck," aku mendengar celetukan orang lain. Zatsune Mikuo.

"Mikuo, kamu mah masih aja belain si cewek dukun itu!" ucap Neru kesal. Neru memang pacarnya Mikuo.

"Kalau memang lo nggak suka sama Miku, yaudah jangan dikatain. Semakin lo ngatain dia, lo malah keliatan semakin care sama dia. Ngerti?" ucap Mikuo.

"Tapi kan memang dia pantes buat diledekin!" ucap Neru marah.

"Woi! Jangan berantem napa! Gangguin aku main game aja deh.." ucap Gumi tiba-tiba. Dia sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya.

"Huah.. Pada berisik banget dah.. Ckck," aku melihat Piko yang sedang tertidur didepanku pun terbangun.

Suasana di kelas makin kacau. Aku harap Pak Kiyoteru segera masuk dan menyelesaikan kebisingan ini. Karena apa yang mereka katakan sangatlah sia-sia. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau kematian sangat dekat dengan mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka mati dengan meninggalkan luka di hati orang lain? Sungguh kematian yang menyedihkan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Segera kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Pak Kiyoteru akhirnya datang. Yah, pelajaran pun dimulai.

Aku membuka buku teks-ku dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius. Sesaat aku merasa bosan dan memandang keluar jendela kelasku. Dan.. Eh? Seorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dan saat aku berkedip sosok itu langsung menghilang. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhku tiba-tiba.

"Aku menunggumu.." bisikan halus terdengar di telingaku. Ada apa ini?

"Hatsune Miku, kenapa kamu?" tanya Pak Kiyoteru.

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa kok, Pak." jawabku. Lidahku jadi terasa kaku dan kakiku bergetar. Pak Kiyoteru memegang dahiku.

"Astaga, tubuhmu panas, Hatsune-san. Lebih baik kamu ke UKS sekarang." ucap Pak Kiyoteru. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju UKS.

Didalam ruang UKS sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun didalam sana, jadi aku dapat istirahat dengan tenang. Aku pun merebahkan diriku di ranjang UKS.

"Aku menunggumu, Hatsune Miku.." bisikan itu datang kembali. Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergetar dan keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhku.

"S-Siapa itu?" tanyaku pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suasana kembali menjadi sepi. Apa ada yang mengerjaiku? Tidak mungkin..

"Hatsune Miku, aku dapat telepon dari ibumu agar kau segera pulang sekarang. Katanya beliau akan membawamu ke rumah sakit hari ini juga." ucap seorang karyawan TU sekolahku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang UKS.

Sebentar.. Darimana ibuku tahu kalau aku sedang sakit di sekolah ini? Kaito, Rin, dan Len yang merupakan sahabat baikku saja belum tahu aku di UKS. Di kelas kebanyakan membenci aku. Lalu, siapa yang memberitahu ibuku?

"Um.. Anu, pak.. Ibu saya tahu darimana kalau saya sakit?" tanyaku.

"Bapak tidak tahu. Ibumu hanya menyuruhmu cepat pulang. Segera ambil tasmu didalam kelas dan pulanglah. Ibumu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." ucapnya lagi. Baiklah, mungkin saja memang benar ibuku mengkhawatirkan aku.

Aku pun berusaha memusatkan pandanganku yang mulai buyar dan menatap kedepan. Aku menuju ruang kelasku dan langsung izin pulang kepada Pak Kiyoteru. Anak-anak mengacuhkan saja diriku ini. Aku pun keluar dari ruang kelas dan menuju rumah.

Hhh.. Sungguh hari yang aneh. Baru jam pelajaran pertama aku sudah sakit. Dan sosok hitam yang aku lihat tadi pun aku masih belum tahu itu sebenarnya apa. Rencanaku dan Rin untuk menemui kakek peramal di jalan Haito pun batal. Lebih baik aku kirim sms dulu kepada Kaito, Rin, dan Len.

To: Aisulover; King_Banana; Queen_Orenji

Subject: Aku sakit

Isi: Maaf aku harus pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan.

Cukup segitu saja. Mereka pasti akan mengerti kok. Malah mungkin akan menjenguk aku setelah pulang sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kakek itu.. Kenapa tidak aku coba temui saja sendiri? Hm.. Baiklah, aku akan cek sendiri sekarang juga. Langkah kakiku pun kuarahkan menuju jembatan didekat jalan Haito.

"Dimana?" gumamku saat melihat sekelilingku sepi. Padahal masih pagi tapi keadaan sangat sepi. Ditambah lagi ada kabut tipis yang mengelilingi tempat ini. Aneh.

"Mencariku..?" bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Tidak, aku tidak akan takut lagi. Aku coba kendalikan rasa takutku dan berjaga-jaga akan apapun yang nantinya datang. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan kabut terasa makin tipis, sampai akhirnya kabut itu hilang semua.

"Apa-apaan yang barusan?" pikirku. Apa ada yang sedang mengawasiku saat ini?

"Khekeke.. Gadis muda yang cukup kuat." aku mendengar suara seorang kakek terkekeh dibelakangku. Aku pun menoleh.

"Kakek.. Peramal yang diceritakan Rin?" tanyaku. Kakek itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, jadi gadis berpita itu temanmu ya?" tanya kakek itu.

"Iya. Lalu, darimana kau tahu Rin sedang dalam bahaya?" tanyaku.

"Aku dapat melihatnya, gadis muda.. Khekeke.."

"Apa.. Maksud kakek?"

"Hn.. Bukankah menyenangkan untuk mengetahui kapan seseorang akan mati?" tanya kakek itu.

"Apa? Jadi.. Kakek melihat kematian Rin?" tanyaku kaget.

"Bukan.. Aku melihat sosok yang akan membunuh Rin.." ucap kakek tersebut.

"J-Jangan bercanda.. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu dapat dilakukan." ucapku. Tubuhku kembali bergetar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menganggap kematian itu indah? Kenapa sekarang kau malah menjadi takut?" tanya kakek itu.

Benar apa yang kakek itu bilang. Selama ini aku selalu datang ke pemakaman orang lain sambil tersenyum. Mereka yang mati akan memberikan pelajaran bagi yang ditinggalkan. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa takut?

"Hei gadis muda.. Mau tahu kenapa kau merasa takut saat ini?" tanya kakek itu tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Yang kau takutkan adalah kau takut temanmu itu menyesal telah mati. Kau selalu berpikir orang yang ditinggalkan akan mendapat pelajaran dari orang yang mati. Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang mati ternyata tidak ingin dirinya ditangisi? Atau.. Mungkin saja yang mati itu masih memiliki suatu keinginan yang ingin dia buat? Saat orang lain yang mati, kau tersenyum. Tapi saat mengetahui temanmu yang akan mati.." kakek itu menahan kalimatnya, "Kau ingin menggagalkan kematiannya."

Menggagalkan kematiannya? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku bukanlah Tuhan!

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau jangan pikirkan mengenai temanmu dulu. Kau harusnya pikirkan, bagaimana caranya agar Rin tidak dibunuh." ucap kakek itu.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Sebelum kujawab, aku minta kau berpikir. Apa kau sudah siap menghadapi semua ketakutan dalam hatimu? Apa kau yakin hatimu bisa menjadi adil? Dan apa kau takut akan kematian? Jawab semua pertanyaan itu nanti saat tengah malam tepat disini. Ku peringatkan dirimu, hanya kau yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa temanmu dan nyawa orang-orang disekitarmu." ucap kakek itu dan menghilang setelah kabut kembali datang.

"Tengah malam.." gumamku. Apakah aku akan datang, atau tidak? Tapi, aku merasa takut. Ya. Didalam hatiku, aku bergetar ketakutan. Tapi hanya aku yang dapat menyelamatkan Rin. Bagaimana ini?

Biip.. Biip.. Handphone-ku tiba-tiba bergetar dan melihat sms dari Kaito. Aku langsung membacanya,

From: Aisulover

Subject: Feeling-ku nggak enak

Isi: Sorry, Miku. Tapi aku boleh curhat dikit nggak? Kok feeling-ku tiba-tiba nggak enak ya setelah tahu kamu pulang sendirian ke rumah?

Kaito merasa feeling-nya tidak enak? Apa Kaito dapat merasakan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami? Ah, aku sudah sangat pusing! Aku akan pulang sekarang dan langsung beristirahat. Aku harus menyiapkan jawabanku untuk nanti malam.

Tengah Malam..

Tap.. Tap.. Aku berjalan sendirian menuju jembatan Haito. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakek tadi. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, nyawa temanku jauh lebih penting.

"Khekeke.. Kau datang juga, gadis muda.." suara kakek itu muncul bersamaan dengan sosok dirinya.

"Aku siap." jawabku.

"Baiklah.. Pertama, apa kau siap melawan rasa takutmu sendiri?" tanya kakek itu.

"Siap." jawabku.

"Apa kau yakin, kau dapat berlaku adil?"

"Yakin."

"Dan.. Apa kau takut terhadap kematian?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.. Ini pertanyaan yang aku paling tidak ingin untuk menjawabnya. Aku siap melawan rasa takutku, tapi aku tetap saja takut mati. Aku menutup mataku, mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat, barulah aku menjawab..

"Ya! Aku takut pada kematian!"

"Khekeke.." kakek itu terkekeh.

Mataku yang tertutup, perlahan aku buka. Aku melihat kakek itu tidak lagi berada di hadapanku. Apa aku salah menjawab?

Klek! Aku mendengar sesuatu dibelakangku. Aku menengok dan menemukan kakek itu justru dibelakangku. Dia sedang mengalungiku sesuatu.

"Khekeke.. Itu adalah kalung spesial agar roh halus tidak dapat menyakitimu. Anggap saja itu sebagai jimat pelindung." ucap kakek itu.

"Kalung ini dapat melindungiku dari roh halus?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kakek itu mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

"Satu lagi.. Ini, ambillah.." kakek itu memberikan sebuah kacamata padaku. Bingkai-nya berwarna hitam dengan beberapa garis warna keemasan.

"Kacamata apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku memberikanmu kalung tadi karena kau takut mati.. Dan sekarang aku memberikan kacamata itu karena kau bilang kau siap menghadapi rasa takutmu.. Jadi, pakailah." ucap kakek itu memberikan kacamata tersebut kepadaku. Dengan perlahan, aku memakai kacamata itu.

A-Aku tidak dapat percaya.. A-Apaan ini..?

"Uwaaaaa..!"

* * *

><p>Rizuka: Tunggu next chapter ya! ^^<p>

Yamigawa: Please **REVIEW **ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Merodine V Presented

**"Ghost Lens"**

Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan milik kami!

A/N: Mohon review-nya

Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaito P.O.V.)<strong>

Drrt.. Drrt.. Handphone-ku bergetar. Saat guru sedang lengah, aku ambil saja hp-ku dan kubaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

From: Miku_Hatsune

Subject: Aku sakit

Isi: Maaf aku harus pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan.

Eh? Miku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini? Padahal kan tadi pagi dia masih terlihat normal saja. Pasti ada yang aneh nih...

**Degh!**

A-Aw... Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali... Pandanganku saja mulai berasa buyar. Apa yang terjadi..?

**Degh!**

"Semua sudah jelas..."

"Apanya?"

"Aku dapat membaca garisnya..."

**Degh!**

A-Apa yang barusan itu? Seperti ada dua orang berdialog dalam pikiranku...

"Pak, saya boleh izin ke toilet sebentar?" aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Silahkan, Kai-"

Belum selesai ucapan guruku itu, aku sudah berlari duluan ke toilet. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi.

Brak! Aku langsung mendobrak pintu toilet. Disana sedang ada anak laki-laki menatap cermin didepan wastafel. Aku mengenalinya. Dia adalah Zatsune Mikuo. Dia teman sekelas Miku.

"Ah, hai." sapanya. Aku hanya membalas senyum.

"Kau terlihat panik? Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya agak mengantuk saja," jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya... Hatsune Miku pulang duluan gara-gara sakit di kelas. Dia kelihatan berbeda pagi ini," ucap Mikuo.

"Aneh gimana?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah.." dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya saja... Dia seperti ketakutan oleh sesuatu menurutku," ucap Mikuo lagi.

Eh?

"Eh, aku duluan ya? Bye," Mikuo berjalan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku masih bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Pertama... Miku sms aku tiba-tiba dan berkata dia sakit. Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah dialog dalam pikiranku. Dan sekarang... Mikuo berkata kalau Miku terlihat ketakutan pagi ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku akan menanyakan Miku!

To: Miku_Hatsune

Subject: Feeling-ku nggak enak

Isi: Sorry, Miku. Tapi aku boleh curhat dikit nggak? Kok feeling-ku tiba-tiba nggak enak ya setelah tahu kamu pulang sendirian ke rumah?

Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali... Ah, ini membuatku tambah khawatir.

Kriiing! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Rin dan Len!

To: King_Banana; Queen_Orenji

Subject: Aku ingin bicara!

Isi: Ke belakang gedung sekolah sekarang juga! Aku ingin bicara!

Bodo amat deh Rin sama Len mau mikir apa kek. Yang penting aku harus memberitahu mereka dulu sekarang ini.

"K-Kaito!" baru saja aku berlari keluar dari toilet, seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut merah muda. Ah, Megurine Luka. Mantan pacarku dulu.

"Aku buru-buru," ucapku.

"Tapi ini penting..." ucapnya pelan. Dia berjalan menuju diriku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku karena nggak tega melihatnya.

"Aku.. A-Aku.." dia terlihat sangat gugup. Ah, ini akan membuang-buang waktuku!

"Maaf. Mungkin lain kali saja ya," Aku pun kembali berlari.

"Kaito!" panggil Luka lagi. Ah sudahlah, pasti hal yang tidak penting seperti biasanya.

Setelah pintu depan sekolah aku lewati, aku segera menuju belakang gedung sekolah. Rupanya Rin dan Len sudah sampai duluan.

"Ada apa sih, niichan? Kok kayaknya penting banget deh?" tanya Rin.

"Udah tau kan kalau Miku pulang duluan hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Udah. Neechan sudah sms kami kok," ucap Len.

"Itu dia. Aku merasa tidak enak saat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi," ucapku.

"Kaito-senpai, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Miku-senpai?" tanya Len lagi.

"Au ah! Pokoknya kita harus ketemu Miku sepulang sekolah! Kita harus jenguk dia, ok?" ucapku.

"Iya, iya." jawab Len ogah-ogahan. Rin kelihatan gemetaran sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Aku masih takut ucapan kakek itu sungguhan terjadi," ucap Rin. Aku memegang pundak Rin.

"Seandainya memang itu benar terjadi, maka aku akan melindungimu. Setidaknya aku akan menggantikan posisimu," ucapku. Rin tercengang.

"T-T-Tidak boleh, Senpai!" ucap Rin gemetaran. Aku dapat melihat setitik airmata di kelopak mata Rin.

"Baiklah..." ucapku menyerah. Rin menghapus airmatanya.

"Ini hanya takhayul, omong kosong! Tidak akan ada yang kenapa-kenapa!" Len berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"L-Len..." Rin terdiam.

Aku menepuk pundak Rin. Rin menatapku dalam-dalam dan langsung memelukku erat. Dia menangis di pelukanku.

"Tidak akan ada yang kenapa-kenapa, persis seperti kata Len. Tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil mengelus rambut blonde milik Rin.

Ya... Tidak akan ada yang apa-apa...

* * *

><p><strong>*Skip Time*<strong>

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan aku sudah bersama Rin dan Len. Kami bertiga akan menjenguk keadaan Miku dirumahnya.

Tok. Tok.

"Sebentar," suara Miku mulai terdengar. Klek. Pintu pun terbuka. "Kalian?"

"Kami khawatir padamu, Miku." ucapku. Rin dan Len mengangguk.

"Oh. Ya sudah masuk saja dulu," Miku mempersilahkan kami bertiga masuk. Kami langsung menuju ruang tamu.

"Kebetulan aku sedang minum teh. Dan entah kenapa aku sudah mengira kalian akan datang," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, hebat sekali..." ucapku setengah berbisik. Kami pun duduk melingkar.

"Jadi... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan kan?" tebak Miku. Kami terdiam sesaat.

**Brak!**

Tiba-tiba Len menggebrak meja. Rin dan Miku, serta aku kaget melihat perlakuan Len yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini dan bilang padaku kalau Rin tidak akan apa-apa!" bentak Len. Miku terdiam. Perlahan dia menoleh pada Rin dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya," jawab Miku pelan. Sangat pelan.

"B-Brengsek!" Len berniat memukul wajah Miku, tapi aku menahannya.

"Dia kakak kelasmu, Len! Dan kau adalah seorang lelaki! Tidak sepantasnya kau melakukan itu!" aku memarahi Len. Mata Len memerah.

"Apa peduliku! Aku jujur, aku takut Rin kenapa-kenapa! Aku takut semua omong kosong itu justru kenyataannya!" ucap Len.

"Diam!" jerit Rin. Semuanya langsung terdiam dan melihat Rin yang menangis.

"Aku tidak mau ada siapapun diantara kita yang celaka... Hiks... Tapi jika memang aku yang harus celaka... Maka biarkan saja aku yang kena..." ucap Rin sambil terisak. Miku menempatkan tangannya di pundak Rin.

"Seandainya memang akan terjadi sesuatu... Aku akan mencegahnya," ucap Miku.

Apa? Mulutku menganga dan tidak dapat percaya ucapan Miku. Mencegahnya? Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan... Sial... Aku tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah tenang saja. Aku yakin tidak akan ada siapapun yang celaka," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku menyadari hal yang lainnya tidak menyadari. Kaki Miku masih bergetar.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pulang." ucap Len tiba-tiba.

"Ya sudah," ucap Miku.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas perkataan dan perlakuanku, Miku-senpai." ucap Len. Tubuhnya membelakangi Miku. Seakan tidak berani menatap Miku secara langsung.

"Ya, aku mengerti Len. Hati-hati dijalan,"

Aku dan Rin pun ikut permisi dan meninggalkan rumah Miku. Miku melambaikan tangannya pada kami yang sudah berada di depan gerbang.

"Dadah," ucap Miku. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

**Degh!**

Baru saja aku berjalan selangkah, kepalaku kembali merasa pusing...

**Degh!**

"Semua sudah jelas..."

"Apanya?"

"Aku dapat membaca garisnya..."

"Garis? Garis apa maksudmu...?"

"Dia mengincar kita... Dia telah membentuk garisnya..."

**Degh!**

Apa! Dialog ini seperti sambungan dari dialog yang sebelumnya muncul dalam pikiranku!

"Kaito-senpai, cepatlah~!" panggil Rin yang sudah lebih jauh dariku.

"A-Ah, iya..." aku menyahut.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin sekali ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini... Ini pasti bukan kejadian kebetulan. Pasti ada sebabnya.

*Skip Time*

Malam harinya aku sangat tidak konsentrasi untuk belajar. Aku memilih untuk membuka laptopku dan membuka web browser. Aku penasaran dengan fenomena yang aku rasakan sekarang ini.

"Mitos angka 13... Lingkaran setan... Legenda Vampire... Ah, tidak ada yang cocok! Ck," decakku kesal. Apakah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat menjelaskan fenomena yang sedang terjadi pada diriku!

Drrrtt... Drrrtt... Handphone-ku bergetar. Rupanya ada sms masuk dari Miku.

From: Hatsune_Miku

Subject: ...

Isi: ...

Eh? Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah sedang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Miku! Buruk!

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Aku langsung mengambil jaketku, berlari sekencang yang aku bisa menuju rumah Miku. Sampai disana suasana rumahnya sangat sepi. Aku kembali berlari. Entah kemana aku akan mencari, tapi aku yakin sedang terjadi sesuatu!

Brak! Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..." dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Miku?" aku terkejut melihat sosok gadis didepanku. Tapi aku juga lega karena ternyata Miku tidak apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku!" aku langsung membantu Miku berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Uhh... Kebetulan sekali kau sedang keluar, Kaito." ucap Miku.

"Kau duluan yang membuatku panik karena mengirimkan sms kosong," ucapku. Miku langsung memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Kaito..." bisik Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Miku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu kaget. Tadi aku... Salah pencet kok," ucap Miku. Ah, ternyata begitu...

"Kalau begitu aku menemanimu pulang ya?"

"B-Baiklah..." jawab Miku. Sigh... Untunglah Miku ternyata tidak apa-apa.

Setelah Miku sampai dirumahnya aku langsung pamit pulang. Sampai dirumahku aku pun langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur. Ahh... Saatnya aku tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>*Skip Time*<strong>

Pagi harinya aku bersama Rin dan Len berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Anehnya, kami tidak bertemu dengan Miku. Baik itu di jalan maupun di koridor sekolah. Aneh...

Sampai jam istirahat pertama tiba, pikiranku terus melayang kemana-mana. Saat pelajaran berakhir aku pun berjalan keluar kelas. Entah mengapa langkah kakiku ini menuju ke kelas 8-A. Kelasnya Hatsune Miku. Belum sampai kedepan kelasnya pas, aku berpapasan dengan Zatsune Mikuo. Dia sedang bersama Akita Neru, pacarnya. Mikuo tiba-tiba menarik lengan bajuku dan berbisik, "Apa kau tau yang sedang terjadi pada Hatsune Miku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku balas menarik lengan bajunya. Dia menepis tanganku.

"Lihat sendiri," ucapnya.

Aku langsung saja menuju ke kelas Miku. Sampai disana aku mendapatkan sosok Miku sedang tertidur di mejanya. Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak dia. Miku pun terbangun dan menengadah.

"M-Miku?" aku kaget melihat Miku. Matanya melotot padaku dan aku melihat jelas kantung mata dibawah matanya. Mukanya juga terlihat pucat.

"K-Kaito... A-Aku..." Miku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku..." Miku kembali terdiam.

Dan ucapan Miku yang selanjutnya adalah ucapan yang harusnya tidak akan pernah Miku ucapkan. Miku bilang...

"... Takut."


	3. Chapter 3

Merodine V Presented

**"Ghost Lens"**

A/N: Update kilat tuh. Jadi please review ya.

Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku P.O.V.)<strong>

Tiga hari sudah aku tidak masuk sekolah sejak aku mendapatkan kacamata aneh dari seorang kakek. Kacamata yang dapat membuatku melihat sosok yang harusnya tidak dapat kulihat. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku mencoba mengenakan kacamata tersebut dan menjerit ketakutan. Setelah itu aku langsung melepasnya dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Namun sampai aku akan berangkat ke sekolah aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sampai akhirnya Kaito datang ke kelasku saat istirahat pertama dan terkejut melihat kondisi diriku yang masih shock berat. Akhirnya Kaito mengantarkan aku pulang dan menyuruhku istirahat untuk beberapa hari. Saat dia bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku aku hanya menjawab kalau aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Terus aku mencoba berkelit dari ucapan Kaito hingga akhirnya Kaito dapat mempercayaiku.

Sampai hari ini aku terus berlatih membiasakan diri untuk melihat semua sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Namun masih ada sedikit ketakutan yang tersisa dalam hatiku saat melihat semua sosok tersebut. Sering aku menahan jeritanku sendiri saat melihat sosok dalam kondisi yang amat mengenaskan. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku makin terbiasa dan mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku. Hari ini pun aku yakin sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga sikapku agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan didepan orang lain meskipun aku sedang mengenakan kacamataku. Sekarang aku sudah siap berangkat. Aku mengambil kacamata itu dan mengenakannya. Dan… Eh…

Oke, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu hal yang aneh kepada kalian semua. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenakan kacamata tersebut sampai aku berlatih membiasakan diri, aku selalu melihat sesosok hantu yang sama. Hanya sosok yang berada di sampingku ini yang terus aku lihat sejak pertama kali. Sosok laki-laki yang kelihatan seumuran denganku dan memakai baju serba putih. Aku tidak dapat menatap wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Kemana pun aku pergi dan dimana pun aku memakai kacamataku dia akan selalu berada di sampingku. Aneh, kan? Tapi… Makin hari aku makin penasaran. Apakah tidak bisa aku berbicara dengan sosok yang aku lihat ini? Apakah kacamata ini hanya dapat aku gunakan untuk melihat sosok tersebut dan tidak untuk berkomunikasi dengan sosok tersebut?

Kriiing…! Kriiing…! Ah, jam alarmku sudah berbunyi dan menandakan aku harus segera menuju ke sekolahku sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengetes rasa penasaranku tadi. Aku pun meletakan kacamataku dalam sebuah kotak dan menaruhnya dalam tas. Aku rasa akan repot kalau aku harus terus-terusan melihat semua sosok selama perjalananku.

Klek. Aku membuka pintu rumahku.

"Ah, akhirnya hari ini kau bersekolah juga, Miku."

Kaito?

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanyaku. Kaito berjalan menuju diriku.

"Aku selalu disini untuk mengecek kapan kau akan berangkat ke sekolah lagi. Mulai hari ini aku akan berangkat bersamamu karena khawatir kau akan kenapa-kenapa lagi." Ucap Kaito. Sebegitukah dia menghkhawatirkan aku?

"Hn… Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapku singkat dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Kaito ikut bersamaku tentunya.

"Miku, memangnya beberapa hari ini kau sakit apa sih?" tanya Kaito.

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang kalau aku hanya kurang bisa tidur?" jawabku. Kaito mengangguk-angguk.

"Yakin tidak ada hal lain yang sedang terjadi pada dirimu?" tanya Kaito. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Ah, baiklah…" gumam Kaito.

Hm… Entah mengapa aku merasakan kalau sekarang Kaito juga menyimpan suatu rahasia pada diriku. Sepertinya ada keingintahuan lain dibalik kekhawatirannya pada diriku. Apakah mungkin Kaito mengetahui sesuatu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang ini?

"Eh, Kaito." Aku memanggilnya.

"Ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Coba kau pikir. Apakah mungkin roh orang yang mati itu belum tentu tenang di alamnya? Maksudku, apakah kau percaya akan adanya hantu?" tanyaku. Semoga Kaito tidak curiga pada pertanyaanku ini. Kaito terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah… Mungkin saja ada. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita hidup di dunia ini tidak sendiri?" jawab Kaito.

"Oh, begitu ya." Ucapku.

.

.

.

Cukup lama kami terdiam setelah itu. Sampai akhirnya kami berdua tiba di sekolah dan bertemu dengan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Mereka berdua langsung berlari dan menghampiri aku dan Kaito. Tampaknya mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi. Syukurlah… Aku takut mereka masuk dalam bahaya jika mengetahui mengenai kacamata yang aku dapatkan dan mengenai hantu yang mengincar Rin.

"Ohayou~! Aaa~ Akhirnya Miku-senpai masuk sekolah juga," ucap Rin dengan riangnya.

"Apa kabar, Miku-senpai?" sapa Len.

"Aku baik," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yuk, masuk kelas. Sudah hampir bel loh," ucap Kaito mengingatkan. Kami pun masuk kedalam sekolah dan memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Selamat datang, ratu setan!"

Ah, rupanya Akita Neru sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukku.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Mengurusi setan-setan di duniamu itu, huh? Hahahaha…!" Neru terus-terusan meledekku. Sigh… Kapan kapoknya sih anak ini?

Ngomong-ngomong… Aku baru sadar kalau Zatsune Mikuo sedang tidak hadir hari ini. Kemana dia? Hm…

"Selamat pagi," seseorang memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Ah, kebetulan. Itu dia Zatsune Mikuo baru datang.

"Mikuo tumben telat?" tanya Neru dengan wajah sok imutnya.

"Banyak PR malam ini," jawabnya.

"Eh? Bukannya tidak ada PR sama sekali untuk hari ini?" tanya Neru curiga. Mikuo bohong gak mikir dulu sih.

"Ah… Maksudku aku belajar sampai larut malam," ucap Mikuo lagi. Neru hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban dari Mikuo. Dasar bodoh…

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari kalau Mikuo daritadi memperhatikan aku. Bukan memperhatikan seperti apa-apa. Malah bagiku… Terkesan aneh dan sangat dingin. Apa maksud dari tatapannya itu sebenarnya? Mikuo pun mendekatiku dan bertanya, "Kau sudah baikan sekarang?"

"Nn… Sudah," jawabku.

"Oh." Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan cuek seperti biasa. Neru pun ikut duduk disampingnya. Meskipun cuma sebentar, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Mikuo.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya…? Bukankah kau mau tahu…?"

Eh? Bisikan yang waktu itu aku dengar sekarang muncul lagi. Tapi… Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Ada apa dengan Mikuo? Aku pun membuka tasku dan meraih kacamata didalam tasku. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetaran, aku memakai kacamataku. Dan ternyata…

Ada dua orang Mikuo?

Tidak! Aku serius! Didepanku sekarang ada dua orang Mikuo! Yang satu adalah yang sedang duduk bersama Neru. Dan yang satunya… Sedang berdiri disamping Mikuo dan perlahan menoleh padaku. Sosok yang sedang berdiri itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Selamat pagi. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," Kiyo-sensei ternyata sudah datang. Ah, aku masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi. Dua orang… Mikuo?

Aku sudah mencoba memusatkan pikiranku pada materi pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Kiyo-sensei tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku masih penasaran dengan sosok Mikuo yang satunya itu. Tanpa aku sadari, kacamataku masih terpasang. Aku pun dapat melihat seluruh sosok yang ada dalam kelasku.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau yang sedang berdiri disamping Gumi. Gumi sendiri sedang asik bermain PSP ditengah pelajaran. Lalu ada juga sesosok gadis dewasa yang sedang membelai rambut Piko yang tidur dengan pulas. Memang tidak semua hantu yang kulihat itu menyeramkan tapi tetap saja ini adalah pemandangan yang aneh menurutku. Ditambah lagi sosok laki-laki yang ada disampingku ini.

Sebentar… Apakah aku dapat menyentuh sosok yang ada disampingku ini? Aku pun coba menyentuhnya tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Huh… Aku coba berbisik, "Hei." Sosok itu menoleh! Ah, mungkin nanti saja aku akan lanjutkan lagi. Aku tidak mau dibilang gila oleh anak-anak di kelasku.

Cukup lama aku hanya termenung memikirkan segalanya yang sedang terjadi dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Kiyo-sensei. Sampai akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi dan seluruh siswa dikelasku berhamburan keluar kelas sampai hanya ada aku sendiri didalam kelas. Kesempatan bagus. Aku kembali memakai kacamataku dan melihat sosok tersebut masih ada didepan diriku.

"Hai," sapaku. Sosok itu kembali menoleh.

"Kau boleh duduk di sampingku kalau kau mau." Ucapku. Dia mengangguk kemudian menghilang. Tiba-tiba sosoknya berpindah menjadi duduk di sebelahku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Hantu itu diam.

"Hei…" aku menegurnya kembali. Barulah dia mau membuka mulutnya.

"Kazuki… Tomoyo…" ucapnya pelan. Tunggu… Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti aku terus, Kazuki-san?" tanyaku.

"Aku… Menyukai Hatsune Miku…" jawabnya. Menyukai diriku, huh? Apakah itu alasannya kenapa dia masih berada di dunia ini?

Seperti yang kakek itu bilang. Bisa jadi roh yang pergi itu memiliki sebuah tujuan yang dia ingin lakukan tapi dirinya mati lebih dulu. Mungkinkah hantu yang ada di sampingku ini memiliki keinginan terakhir dan itu adalah berhubungan dengan diriku?

"Maaf…" ucapku pelan. Aku tidak tega untuk menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi aku harus bertanya padanya, "Apa keinginan terakhirmu sebelum kematianmu?"

"Aku… Aku…" Hantu itu tidak dapat menjawab.

"Kazuki-san, kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan sebelum kematianmu? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanyaku. Dia kembali terdiam.

"Aku waktu itu ingin bilang aku menyukaimu… Tapi aku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ingin menghampiri dirimu di seberang jalan… Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang tertahan itu…" ucapnya pelan.

Jadi… Itulah alasannya terus berada disampingku selama ini? Dia ternyata hanya ingin mengatakan perasaannya padaku tapi tidak sempat. Aku rasa aku akan membuatnya bahagia sebelum kepergiannya ini. Biarlah roh Kazuki akan pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia.

"Ucapkanlah sekarang, Kazuki-san." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hatsune Miku." Ucap hantu tersebut sambil tersenyum. Perlahan sebuah cahaya mulai datang dan sosok Kazuki didepanku ini mulai menghilang. Angin kecil berhembus dan menghilangkan sosok dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Tiba-tiba pula jatuh setangkai mawar merah di hadapanku setelah kepergian hantu Kazuki.

"Astaga…" gumamku pelan.

Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Semua hantu di dunia ini ternyata hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak sempat dia sampaikan kepada yang dihantui olehnya. Ternyata mereka semua ada didalam dunia ini hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Itulah yang mereka inginkan sebelum pergi dalam tenang. Sungguh menyedihkan…

Kriiing…! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lagi rupanya. Semua anak-anak pun kembali masuk kedalam kelas. Yah, sekarang perasaanku sudah lebih lega dan dapat lebih memusatkan konsentrasiku. Ternyata tidak buruk juga aku mendapatkan kacamata ini.

Pelajaran pun kembali dimulai. Saat merasa agak bosan aku menoleh keluar jendela. Dan… Sosok berjubah hitam itu terlihat lagi olehku. Tunggu! Waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya kan aku belum memakai kacamata ini! Kenapa bisa?

"Misteri mulai terungkap… Bukankah begitu, Hatsune… Miku…" Hawa dingin itu kembali berasa di sekitarku dan membuat kakiku kembali gemetaran. Siapa sosok itu sebenarnya?

"Pak, saya izin ke toilet ya pak." Ucap Mikuo tiba-tiba. Setelah Kiyo-sensei mempersilahkannya, Mikuo pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan kini… Kembali ada dua sosok Mikuo yang dapat aku lihat. Apakah dua sosok Mikuo dan sosok berjubah hitam itu memiliki keterkaitan?

"Apa yang kau sedang perhatikan, Hatsune-san?" tanya Mikuo dengan cuek. Eh? Sosok disampingnya menghilang kembali!

"Bukan apa-apa…" jawabku pelan. Dia pun berjalan melewatiku.

Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku semakin yakin ada sesuatu dibalik sosok Mikuo yang kedua dan sosok hantu berjubah hitam yang aku lihat. Dan entah mengapa… Semua kejadian ini seakan menyeretku kepada suatu peristiwa di masa lalu.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Yamigawa: Sebelumnya thanks buat yang udah review. Keep review ya.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Merodine V Presented

**"Ghost Lens"**

A/N: Nyolong update padahal hari Senin udah kena UTS nih. Hahaha

Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine!

* * *

><p><strong>(Luka P.O.V.)<strong>

Cklik! Blitz!

Sebuah foto berhasil aku ambil. Dua anak laki-laki kelasanku yang sedang memamerkan coretan mereka di dinding kelas menggunakan pilox.

"Yo! Makasih ya Luka! Ntar hasilnya gue tunggu ya," ucap salahsatu dari mereka.

"E-Eh, oke..." ucapku. Sebenarnya, ada hal yang mengganjal belakangan ini. Tapi... Aku berusaha untuk menanggapinya normal saja. Mereka berdua pun kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Aku melihat coretan yang tadi dibuat oleh mereka berdua. Tulisannya adalah 'Satu Hati' dengan pilox warna merah. Aku pun mengecek foto yang ada di kameraku dan... Hal itu terjadi lagi.

Tulisannya berubah menjadi 'Kami Mati'. Warna merah tersebut pun seakan meluber menjadi seperti darah yang mengalir.

"Luka, kau kenapa?" tegur Kasane Ted. Teman sekelasku.

"Ah, ng-nggak apa-apa kok." jawabku. Ted hanya mengangguk dan lalu pergi.

Ah, ada apa dengan kameraku ini? Aku mengecek kembali tulisan di kamera itu dan... Tulisannya 'Satu Hati'. Apakah tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja?

"Awas!"

Aku melihat sebuah bola datang dan menabrak kaca kelasku. Pecahan kaca itu menancap tepat di wajah teman sekelasku. Lebih tepatnya... Laki-laki yang barusan aku ambil fotonya.

"Uwaaa..!" Yang satu lagi panik melihat wajah temannya penuh darah. Dia pun mencoba kabur dari tempat duduknya.

Brak! Kakinya tersangkut mejanya sendiri dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Tangannya memegang sisi meja yang ada didepannya. Meja itu pun berbalik dan menimpa seluruh kepalanya. Tapi yang membuat anak-anak lain menjerit adalah...

Dua pensil mekanik dan sebuah gunting tajam menancap di kepalanya. Keduanya pun tewas didalam kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku P.O.V.)<strong>

Benar-benar tak dapat ku percaya. Dua orang dari kelas 9-D meninggal didalam kelas karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jam pelajaran pun menjadi kosong karena guru-guru panik dan sibuk mengurusi kedua murid tersebut. Astaga...

"A-Anu... Ada Hatsune Miku?" seorang gadis memasuki ruang kelasku dengan wajah pucat seakan ketakutan. Dia mencariku, eh?

"Ya, aku." aku menyahut. Ah, ternyata Luka-senpai. Dia adalah mantan pacarnya Kaito. Mau apa dia mencariku.

"Ngg... B-Boleh aku bicara?" tanya Luka.

"Hn? Boleh kok," ucapku. Dia pun masuk kedalam kelasku dan duduk disampingku. Aku dapat melihat jelas kalau tubuhnya gemetaran. Hm... Mencurigakan.

"Ini mengenai... Ngg..." Luka terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Bicara saja, Luka-senpai." ucapku. Luka masih saja terlihat gugup.

"Miku! Kau sudah tahu mengenai anak-anak yang mati di kelas 9-D?" Kaito tiba-tiba masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah kedalam kelasku. Dia juga terlihat agak terkejut melihat Luka duduk disampingku.

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Kaito sambil menghampiri diriku.

"I-Itu..." Luka terlihat lebih takut pada Kaito.

Tapi... Kaito tiba-tiba malah terlihat seperti pusing. Dia memegangi kepalanya sendiri dan seperti menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaito?" tanyaku pada Kaito. Dia membuka matanya dengan tatapan kaget.

"S-Siapa gadis itu...?" gumam Kaito. Eh? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaito P.O.V.)<strong>

Apaan itu barusan! Aku kembali mendapatkan dialog tersebut tapi... Aku melihat seseorang didalamnya! Gadis dengan rambut oranye...

Gadis itu kembali membicarakan mengenai garis, entah apa maksudnya. Dan aku juga bingung. Siapa yang mengincar kami? Aku ingat-ingat kembali penglihatan yang aku dapatkan barusan. Keadannya seperti saat malam hari dan... Ah, sisanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa ingat. Sial.

"Kaito?" Miku menegurku.

"Ah, sorry..." ucapku. Miku terlihat cemas karena tingkahku. "I'm okay, Miku."

"Ah, baiklah..." ucap Miku.

Perhatianku kembali teralih pada Luka. Sedang apa dia disini?

"Miku, Luka ngapain disini?" tanyaku pada Miku. Percuma nanya sama Luka. Nggak dijawab sih.

"Dia ingin cerita sesuatu tapi sampai sekarang masih sulit sekali berbicara." jawab Miku. Aku menoleh pada Luka dan melihatnya tertunduk diam. Aku rasa memang ada sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Luka?" tanyaku. Aku pun mengambil kursi dan meletakannya disamping Miku.

"Ini masalah kameraku..." ucap Luka takut. Aku dan Miku terdiam bingung.

**Degh!**

Ah, s-sial... Kepalaku lagi-lagi berguncang keras.

**Degh!**

Ssssh... Aku dapat mendengar suara sesuatu. Suara itu...

Hujan?

"Semua sudah jelas..."

"Apanya?" ... Itu mirip suaraku?

"Aku dapat membaca garisnya..."

"Garis? Garis apa maksudmu...?" Sekarang seperti suara Miku yang terdengar.

Blitz! Sebuah cahaya kilat datang. Dan kini aku dapat melihat jelas dua orang gadis didepanku. Yang satu Hatsune Miku dan satunya... Siapa?

"Dia mengincar kita... Dia telah membentuk garisnya..." Ucap gadis berambut oranye itu.

**Degh!** Tidak! Jangan berakhir dulu! Siapa dia sebenarnya!

"Kaito, apa kau mengerti sesuatu?" suara Miku mengejutkan diriku.

"Ah, a-apa yang barusan kau bilang?" Aku masih merasakan pusing.

"Hei... Dari mana saja kau barusan, huh? Tumben gak dengerin," ucap Miku.

"S-Sorry. Barusan aku bengong. Hehehe..." ucapku sambil nyengir. Tapi sungguh... Aku masih penasaran dengan gadis berambut oranye yang ada di pikiranku itu.

"Well... Luka-senpai tadi kan bilang kalau kematian dua temannya itu terjadi tepat setelah mereka difoto. Mencurigakan, bukan?" tanya Miku.

"A-Ah, iya..." ucapku.

"Jadi... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Luka takut. Aku jadi kasihan juga melihat dia ketakutan seperti itu.

Tep.

Aku meletakan tanganku di pundaknya. Luka menoleh terkejut kepadaku.

"Tenanglah. Aku dan Miku akan siap membantu dirimu," ucapku.

"A-Arigatou..." ucap Luka pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal P.O.V.)<strong>

Miku sedang mengecek foto-foto yang ada di kamera Luka. Semuanya normal saja kalau diperhatikan.

"Hm... Mungkin kematian dua teman sekelasmu hanyalah kebetulan," komentar Kaito.

"Ah, belum tentu." ucap Miku. Miku menunjuk sebuah foto.

Tampak ada dua orang cewek sedang bergaya. Yang satu tersenyum kearah kamera, sementara yang satu tampak membuang sisa permen karet keluar jendela. Disebelah kepalanya sedang ada seekor burung gagak terbang. Anehnya, gambar itu jadi terlihat seperti burung gagak itu menembus kepala si cewek yang sedang membuang permen karet keluar jendela.

Setelah itu Miku menunjuk foto yang lain. Seorang cowok yang sedang mengangkat seekor kucing dari ekornya. Kucing itu terlihat sangat sakit sementara si cowok terlihat senang. Anehnya mata si kucing seperti mengarah ke coretan tipe-x di dinding yang bertuliskan 'REVENGE'.

"Mereka berdua sudah mati sebelumnya, kan?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk dua foto tadi. Luka mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana cara mereka mati?" tanya Miku.

"Yang pertama mati karena kepalanya tertembus sebuah peluru nyasar... Yang satu karena motornya menabrak pembatas jalan saat menghindari seekor kucing hitam..." jawab Luka.

"Dugaanku tepat," ucap Miku.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kamera ini memberikan kutukan pada orang yang di foto. Hanya saja ada pengecualian. Hanya yang sedang merusak atau menyakiti sesuatu saat di foto saja yang terkena kutukan," Miku menerangkan.

"B-Berarti... Kamera ini dikutuk, begitu...?" tanya Luka pelan. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan," ucap Miku.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luka. Dia sudah terlihat sangat takut pada kameranya tersebut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku harus memeriksa kamera ini sendiri," ucap Miku. "Boleh aku bawa dulu kan?"

"B-Baiklah..." ucap Luka. Miku segera memasukan kamera tersebut kedalam tasnya. Tapi...

Cklik! Blitz!

Kamera tersebut tiba-tiba mengambil foto dengan sendirinya. Miku dapat melihat foto tersebut dengan jelas. Sementara dalam pandangan Kaito dan Luka foto tersebut hanyalah sebuah cahaya putih. Yang Miku lihat dalam foto tersebut adalah... Dirinya. Kaito. Luka. Dan sosok laki-laki berambut pink yang matanya tertutupi rambut. Bibirnya menggeram. Mengambarkan kalau dia sedang marah. Dengan sendirinya foto tersebut ter-delete.

"Apa-apaan itu barusan..?" gumam Miku heran. Luka dan Kaito hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Itu kamera milik siapa?" tanya Mikuo yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Miku. Miku sendiri saja sampai terkejut.

"A-Apa?" tanya Miku.

"Itu kamera siapa?" Mikuo mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Luka-senpai," jawab Miku. Mikuo ber-oh-ria. Tapi sesaat kemudian tatapan matanya berubah.

"Sesuatu aneh sedang terjadi, benar kan?" tanya Mikuo.

Miku terdiam menatap mata Mikuo. Tatapan yang amat lembut dan... Miku merasa mengenali tatapan itu.

"Emm.. Miku," panggil Kaito. Miku menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

Miku terkejut melihat Kaito sedang memegang kacamata miliknya. Miku pun segera merebutnya dari tangan Kaito.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata, huh?" tanya Kaito. Miku terlihat salah tingkah. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Kaito.

"Mungkin Miku merasa pandangannya sudah mulai buyar," ucap Mikuo yang langsung kabur setelah itu.

"Aneh..." komentar Kaito. Miku sendiri malah merasa beruntung karena ucapan Mikuo tadi berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi Miku makin merasa ada keterkaitan dibalik semua ini. Mengenai kamera milik Luka, keanehan pada diri Mikuo, dan fenomena sosok berjubah hitam. Sementara penglihatan Kaito dalam pikirannya itu semakin jelas dan memunculkan sosok seorang gadis berambut oranye. Apakah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di sebuah pesawat...<p>

Seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang melihat keluar jendela pesawat dan menatapi langit yang mulai gelap. Tangannya terus memainkan kalung yang ada dilehernya. Dari iris matanya dapat ditebak kalau perasaan gadis ini sedang bimbang dan gugup.

"Kenapa aku merasa ingin kembali ke kota ini lagi?" gumamnya.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Yamigawa: Yang merasa Mikuo mencurigakan angkat tangan. #ikutan angkat tangan<p>

Miku: #angkat tangan

Mikuo: #angkat tangan juga

Yamigawa: Gak kreatif lu pada ikut-ikutan aja.

Kaito: Eh, emang ada apa Vocaloid yang rambutnya oranye? siapa sih?

Yamigawa: Mau tau?

Kaito: #ngangguk-angguk

Yamigawa: Tunggu aja di next chapter. Sekarang mintain review gih. #nyiapin pasukan kelelawar.

Kaito: O-Oke deh... Readers, kalo ada, minta review ya. Daripada aku dijadiin makan malemnya kelelawar si bocah serem bin aneh itu.

Yamigawa: Hah? Paan?

Kaito: Lo ganteng! Suer deh!

(Maaf. Adegan selanjutnya dilarang untuk dilihat jadi lebih baik anda mereview cerita ini saja. Tidak ada paksaan, hanya permintaan sang author. Terimakasih.)


	5. Chapter 5

Yamigawa: Saya lagi ulangan tau. Malah disuruh update. Tuh, dah saya update. Gak review awas aja. #songong.

Merodine V Presented,

**Ghost** **Lens**

Warning: cerita berbelit-belit dengan ending yang rumit, OOCness, Don't Like don't read!

Disclaimer: Entahlah... Yang jelas Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

Miki P.O.V.

Sudah dua tahun aku pindah ke Taiwan dan meninggalkan Jepang. Aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah dengan dua orangtua angkatku sejak panti asuhan yang aku tinggali di Jepang terbakar dan hancur. Dan sekarang, entah mengapa aku menginginkan untuk datang ke Jepang kembali. Seperti... Ada yang memanggilku untuk datang.

Pesawat sudah take off dan kini aku berada dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah aku kerjakan, dan aku merasa sangat bimbang. Suasana henung sekali diatas pesawat, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar apapun kecuali suara mesin pesawat. Memang, kini tengah malam. Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau khas minuman soda datang kepadaku.

"Permisi, nona. Apa anda perlu sedikit minuman?"

Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang pramugari. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengambil segelas soda. Kemudian, pramugari tersebut meninggalkan ku kembali, tapi,

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu, tapi, apa yang anda cari sebenarnya sedang menuju kepada anda,"

E-Eh!

A-Astaga... Itu hanya khayalanku saja. Pramugari itu hanya pergi saja dan tidak menoleh kepadaku lalu berucap seperti tadi. Mungkin, ini hanya karena bawaan ketakutanku saja...

"Maaf, nona," seseorang disamping kursiku memanggil. Daritadi wajahnya tertutupi majalah yang ia baca, jadi aku tidak dapat mengenalinya. Tapi, saat majalah itu dilepas,

"Aku tiba,"

I-Itu...! Me-Megurine Lu-...!

DUARRR!

.

.

.

Miku P.O.V.

Sial, hujan sangat deras disini. Pandanganku pun hanya terpusat pada tetesan air hujan yang perlahan mengalir di kaca kelasku. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, tapi tiap detiknya berasa sangat lama. Aku penasaran dengan semua yang tengah terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Belakangan ini Kaito mulai terlihat aneh. Aku dapat melihat dua sosok Mikuo. Sosok berjubah hitam yang dulu pernah ada kini telah mulai muncul lagi. Ditambah lagi kamera Luka-senpai yang sepertinya memiliki kutukan tertentu.

"Satu orang lagi... Telah ikut didalam permainan ini..." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara halus itu kembali. Dan disaat yang sama, Mikuo berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Mikuo, mau kemana kau!" Guru di kelasku meneriaki Mikuo.

Kriiiing!

Pas sekali dengan bel sekolahku! Aku harus caritahu ada apa sebenarnya. Tanpa ku sadari, ternyata Akita Neru berlari disampingku.

"Kau mau ngapain, cewek setan?" Ejek Neru dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi," jawabku singkat. Tapi aku sendiri tidak pasti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Akhirnya aku dan Neru menemukan Mikuo di tengah lapangan depan. Di tengah hujan yang deras, aku melihat Mikuo berdiri didepan seorang... Anak kecil?

"Mikuo, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ditengah hujan?" Panggil Neru. Dengan segera aku mengenakan kacamata hantu milikku. Dan... Tepat di samping Mikuo dan anak kecil itu, ada Mikuo yang lain dan gadis dengan rambut pink atau oranye.

H-Hei... K-Kenapa pandanganku membuyar? Dan... A-Ah! Kepalaku sakit sekali! A-Aku... Kenapa-...?

.

.

.

"Miki, Mikuo, Luki! Aku menemukan sebuah buku aneh lho di perpustakaan!"

"E-Eh? B-Bukankah kau tidak boleh asal ambil buku di perpustakaan? Nanti dimarahin loh..."

"Ah, peduli amat! Toh, nggak ada yang tau,"

"Emang buku apaan sih? Buka dong, buka!"

"Ntar dulu Luki! Gak sabaran banget sih,"

"Bacain ke kami ya, Miku,"

"Iya. Judul buku ini... E-Ew... Aku lupa kalo aku nggak pinter baca, hehehe..."

"Yah, aku aja deh yang bacain,"

"Iya deh, Luki,"

"Eh... Tapi, apa nggak apa-apa kalau kita asal membacanya aja?"

"Miki tenang aja, aku jamin nggak apa-apa kok,"

"Tau nih, Miki! Diem-diem aja apa! Kami tau kamu mah kan masuk panti asuhan ini karena dibuang sama orangtuamu! Ngerti kan? DIBUANG! Jadi, jangan atur kami mulu kenapa!"

"Luki, jaga ucapan kamu!"

"Tapi emang bener 'kan?"

"Iya... Aku emang cuma anak buangan, kok. Hehehe,"

"Miki, udah jangan dimasukin ke hati ucapan Luki,"

"I-Iya,"

.

.

.

Degh!

A-Aw... Mimpi apa itu barusan? K-Kenapa aku bisa ada disana? Dan... Siapa Miki dan Luki itu sebenarnya? Kenapa disaat itu aku sudah bisa mengenal Mikuo?

"Miku, kau sudah sadar rupanya..." Ucap Kaito yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingku.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku. Di ruangan ini aku melihat ada Kaito, Rin, Len, Neru, Luka, Mikuo, dan gadis kecil yang tadi bersama Mikuo.

"Kau pingsan tadi. Sekarang kita berada di ruang UKS," jawab Kaito. Mikuo maju dengan wajah resah.

"Bisakah... Aku minta waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Miku?" Tanya Mikuo. Kaito mengangguk. Dengan segera, semuanya beranjak keluar ruangan UKS. Tinggallah aku, Mikuo, dan gadis kecil itu di ruangan ini. Mikuo duduk disampingku dengan memangku gadis kecil itu. Tangan Mikuo meraih remote TV dan menyalakan TV di ruangan ini.

"Sungguh fenomena luar biasa! Gadis bernama Kaai Yuki yang sudah meninggal, lima menit kemudian hidup kembali dan kabur dari rumah sakit! Sekarang, masih dicari dimana Yuki berada!"

Cklik. TV pun kembali dimatikan.

"Anak ini yang bernama Kaai Yuki," ucap Mikuo. Anak kecil itu... Kaai Yuki?

"Bagaimana bisa dia hidup kembali setelah dia meninggal?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tau situasi ini membuatmu bingung. Maka dari itu, pertama-tama, coba gunakan kacamatamu itu," pinta Mikuo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menggunakan kacamataku dan aku kembali melihat dua orang Mikuo, serta seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink oranye itu.

"Gadis yang berambut pink oranye yang kau lihat bernama Furukawa Miki, teman masa kecilmu," ucap Mikuo lagi.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama Furukawa Miki sebelumnya. A-Aw... Lagi-lagi kepalaku pusing. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mikuo.

"Miki meninggal hari ini karena kecelakaan dalam pesawat. Rohnya menempati tubuh Yuki yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dapatkah kau mengerti itu?" Tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk, meskipun ucapan Mikuo kedengaran tidak masuk akal.

"Hal yang sama berlaku padaku," ucap Mikuo. Eh?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah hilang ingatan. Sebelumnya, aku, kau, Miki, dan seorang laki-laki bernama Luki pernah tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi, suatu malam, Miki marah pada Luki dan hampir saja membunuh Luka, kakak perempuan Luki. Pada akhirnya, Luki yang terbunuh oleh Miki. Miki yang frustasi kemudian membakar habis panti asuhan kita. Kau, aku, dan Luka, berhasil selamat. Begitu pun Miki. Beberapa tahun kemudian, kita baru sadar bahwa roh Luki terus ingin membalas dendam,"

"Tunggu! Lalu, apa alasannya aku bisa hilang ingatan?" Tanyaku. Ini semua terdengar aneh di telingaku.

"Pada suatu malam, Luki berhasil mendatangi Luka dan menghapus semua kenangan Luka mengenai masa lalunya. Luka pun hilang ingatan. Kau saat itu sudah mengenal Kaito. Kau, Kaito, dan Miki kabur dengan menggunakan mobil untuk menghindari kemarahan Luki. Tapi, kalian berhasil terkejar. Dan di saat itulah, aku meninggal,"

Ah, aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan semua cerita ini. Siapa Megurine Luki? Hei... Kalau Mikuo meninggal waktu itu, lalu siapa Mikuo ini?

"Kau bilang kau meninggal saat itu, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Siapa namaku?"

"Zatsune Mikuo,"

"Namaku saat itu adalah Satzune Mikuo. Saat ini, aku berbagi tempat dengan Zatsune Mikuo yang asli. Itulah sebabnya, kau dapat melihat dua Mikuo saat menggunakan kacamata itu,"

"Darimana kau tau tentang kacamata ini?" Tanyaku. Mikuo tersenyum.

"Kenakalanmu dulu yang membuatmu menemukan kacamata itu. Kau mencurinya dari perpustakaan, hehe," ucap Mikuo.

"Lalu, kakek yang waktu itu memberikan kacamata ini padaku?"

"That's me," jawabnya.

"A-Apa...? Jadi, semua ini memang sudah direncanakan?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, jika aku diam saja, maka aku, kau, Luka, Kaito, Rin, Len, Neru, dan semua orang yang kau kenal berada dalam ancaman Luki," ucap Mikuo.

"Bagaimana dengan kamera Luka?" Tanyaku.

"Itu adalah permainan Luki. Tujuannya adalah membuat Luka depresi dan membunuh dirinya sendiri,"

"Lalu, kakek itu pernah bilang kalau Rin dalam bahaya. Apa ada hubungannya?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kakek itu adalah aku. Aku bilang Rin dalam bahaya, agar kau cepat bertindak," jawab Mikuo.

Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Ini semua adalah sebab Luki. Dia sedang mengancam nyawa kami semua sekarang ini. Tapi...

"Bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkan seluruh nyawa teman-temanku dari ancaman Luki?" Tanyaku.

"Hapus semua foto dirimu, teman-temanmu, dan seluruh orang yang ada didalam kamera Luka. Kita hanya punya sedikit waktu," ucap Luki. Dengan segera, aku berdiri dan keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Kaito, Rin, Len, Neru, Luka! Kita harus menghapus semua foto kita sekarang-..."

"Miku! Awas!"

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

Dengan cepat Mikuo menarik Miku kembali kedalam ruang UKS. Hampir saja Miku tertimpa lampu neon yang berada diatasnya. Serpihan kaca berhamburan di lantai. Miku pun baru tersadar kalau di pojok koridor berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan wajah menyeramkan dan senyum menyeringai. Itu dia... **Megurine** **Luki**.

"Semuanya, kabur dari UKS sekarang!" Teriak Miku. Semuanya pun kabur bersama-sama. Sosok Luki itu pun mengejar mereka.

"Semuanya, lari menuju kelasku! Kita harus segera ambil kamera Luka!" ucap Miku.

"T-Tapi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" Tanya Len yang daritadi terus menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat.

"Luki akan membunuh kita semua," ucap Miku.

"Apa!" Pekik Neru. Sementara, Rin terus berlari sambil menangis ketakutan ditangan Len.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita harus lari dulu!" Ucap Mikuo.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Miku. Tapi, ternyata Luki sudah menunggu mereka duluan. Saat Mikuo membuka pintu kelas, sebilah pisau hampir saja menusuk jantungnya dan hanya menggores lengannya saja. Darah mengalir dari sisi kiri lengan Mikuo. Dengan cepat, Mikuo menendang tangan Luki dan menyebabkan pisau di tangannya itu terlempar. Mikuo pun langsung dicekik oleh Luki, tapi Kaito menolong Mikuo. Saat Mikuo terlepas, malah gantian Kaito yang dicekik oleh Luki.

"Mikuo, kenapa Luki dapat kami lihat secara nyata? Bukankah dia hantu?" Tanya Miku. Sementara Luka sedang menghapus satu per satu foto di kameranya.

"Sepertinya, Luki sudah pernah masuk neraka," jawab Mikuo asal dan kembali menolong Kaito.

Foto pun satu per satu dihapus Luka. Sementara foto yang sudah dicetak, disobek semuanya oleh Miku, Rin, dan Neru.

"JANGAN HAPUS FOTO ITU, ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL!" Pekik Luki.

"DIAM KAU! JELAS-JELAS KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI!" Balas Mikuo.

"JANGAN!" Ucap Luki dan melemparkan Mikuo dan Kaito sekaligus. Tapi terlambat, semua foto sudah berhasil dihapus dan disobek. Kini, Luka tinggal membanting kamera itu saja.

"TIDAK!"

Luka pun membanting kamera itu dan sosok Luki menghilang bersamaan dengan hujan yang berhenti. Dan akhirnya... Semuanya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

Yamigawa: Pada percaya nih cerita beneran abis? Gak sih :P

Rizuka: Lah? Emang masih ada lanjutannya?

Yamigawa: Tantangan buat readers. Cari kejanggalan di cerita ini yang belum sempet diceritain. Kalo ada yang sadar, dibikinin 'Ghost Lens II' deh.

Rizuka: Maksudnya?

Yamigawa: Ghost Lens tamat, tapi mau dibikin Ghost Lens II. Itu pun kalo ada yang sadar kalo nih cerita belum abis.

Kaito: Kenapa Kaito-...! #disekep.

Miki: Apa hubungannya Miki-...! #disekep.

Mikuo: Siapa Satzu-...! #disekep.

Miku: Siapa pemilik asli kacama-...! #disekep.

Luki: Kenapa Luki bisa diliat-...! #disekep.

Gakupo: Kapan saya dapet peran? #ditendang.

Yamigawa: Rusuh aja pada!

Rizuka: ... *speechless*

Yamigawa: Nih fic resmi saya tutup. Review tetep wajib. Dan kalo ada yang sadar apa aja kejanggalan di cerita ini, 'Ghost Lens II' bakal di-publish dalam waktu singkat. Btw, met UAS bagi yang menjalankannya. Jangan lupa **REVIEW **dulu.


End file.
